Crocodile Tears
by Coriacea
Summary: Post DH, SSxOC. Severus, mystified and at odds with the new Care of Magical Creatures apprentice and her strange magic, struggles to save the only home he has ever known from a fierce onslaught of attacks by unknown, destructive creatures.


**Crocodile Tears**

_**Obligatory Disclaimer:**__I don't own any of these characters (with the exception of my OC[s], JK Rowling does. I just like to mess with junk. _

_**Warnings:**__Eventual SS/OC romance (oh, darn, spoiling things), M rating for eventual bloody bits and heavy make-out scenes; however, I don't write lemons, so it's up to your all's pervy imaginations to flesh those undisclosed scenes in your mind. Good luck C:_

_**Author's Notes: **__This story follows the canon until the Deathly Hallows, where the Epilogue-that-never-should-have-been is firmly ignored, and Severus lives to see the next several years unfold. I'll make some references to canon scenes when I bend them to be compliant with this story or if they are compliant as is. Chapter lengths will most likely vary… the only way I know to write is novel-style, so updates will be periodic and I will do my best to try and have them weekly, depending on school and life, the universe, and everything. You know, the usual. I DO respond to reviews, ONLY if they are signed and if you have private messaging enabled. I can't be bothered to hunt you down to tell you thanks otherwise, as I have other priorities. People who offer to beta and are accepted will get a drawn and maybe even painted request. Incentives C:_

_Now that I've said all that, please, __**enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Beware, so as long as you shall live, of judging man by their outward appearance."—John de la Fontaine<strong>_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape rose from his knees, wincing slightly as his sore muscles twinged. He looked down at his robes, which were covered in mud, and slowly shook his head. They were of no concern to him right now. What was of concern to him was lying prostate in the shallow water of the shore before him, her breathing labored and harsh. The mermaid had spots of a thick white substance on her, unknown to him and the entire wizarding community. She wasn't the only one with the disease; just under half of the Merpeople population of the lake and the giant squid were also affected. With a sigh, he nodded to the two merman accompanying the sick mermaid. They carefully pulled her back out to the deep waters, diving back to the depths of their home.<p>

Severus watched them until the last ripple on the surface of the water disappeared; he sighed and glanced at the vial of scrapings he had taken from the mermaid. He had tried every spell, every potion, every single thing that he could think of to identify the disease. It remained an enigma to him, much to his bitter chagrin. Nothing seemed to kill it or even halt it's progress. It only spread with an fierce intensity that deeply unsettled the teachers of Hogwarts.

Biting back another sigh, Severus rubbed the scar tissue on his neck hidden by his high collar and started his trek back up to the castle. He had the start of the term to plan for in addition to the ongoing research of the disease. There was much to think about and not much time left for many of the mermaids. The Scottish summer sun beat down heavily on him; Severus shifted his cloak uncomfortably. He was not used to heavy sun exposure. Already a pale rosy tinge was starting to grace his face. Severus muttered a healing spell under his breath as soon as he was in the shadow of the castle. He leaned against the rough stone, taking comfort in the coolness it lent. After the sting had faded from his face, Severus looked up, surprised to see Hagrid ambling up from his hut, Fang obediently at his side. He waiting until the half-giant was almost upon him to address him.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid. I hope I find that you are well?" Severus stiffly asked, unused to talking to Hagrid, and, to a lesser extent using pleasant formalities. It was an effort on his part.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm good," Hagrid paused, smiling uncertainly at Severus. "I'm just on me way to see the Headmistress and Miss Lovegood. Me new apprentice should be arrivin' this evenin'."

Severus almost started, the only tell-tale sign was his rapid blink and neutrally calm expression. This was a new development. He couldn't remember the last time Hogwarts had a professor with an apprentice. "You're undertaking an apprentice?"

"That I am. She's te help with figurin' out what's been eatin' at the merfolk and the squid, and she'll take over me post when I leave year after next. Got some kinfolk to be visitin'."

"_She_ is to help me with the diagnosis of the disease? I was not informed of this," Severus frowned, looking at the corked vial in his hand. "I believe I will join you on your visit to see Minerva and Miss Lovegood, if you don't mind. I have things I need to discuss with them."

Hagrid looked a little apprehensive, but he agreed and waited until Severus got to his feet, _scourgified _the mud from his robes, and followed the gaunt man into the castle. They walked in tandem, Severus easily keeping up with Hagrid's massive stride. Upon reaching the gargoyle to the Headmistress's office, Severus had to hold back his impulse to proceed without giving the password. Some habits are harder to break than others...

"Licorice wands," he muttered, watching Hagrid shuffle awkwardly behind him, telling Fang to be a good boy and stay put until he was done. Fighting the urge to dramatically roll his eyes, Severus proceeded without preamble, the half-giant lumbering after him silently.

Minerva McGonagall was standing behind her impressive desk, leaning forward with her arms braced on her high-backed chair, deep in conversation with the pale figure of Luna Lovegood when Hagrid and Severus entered the opulent office. The conversation ceased to persist the moment Minerva caught the cold glint of anger in Severus' eyes; she straightened up and nodded in greeting. "Good afternoon, Severus, Hagrid. I was going to come and speak with you later this evening, Severus, about Miss Tallara assisting you with your work on curing the Merpeople and the squid of their unfortunate malady." She paused, allowing time for Severus to interject if he felt the need to, but he scowled and held his tongue, so Minerva pressed on.

"Alkira Tallara was the fortunate find of Miss Lovegood while she was on a trip in Australia a month and a half ago. Miss Tallara is one of, if not the best, cryptobiologist in Wizarding Australia. As Hagrid may have told you, he will be leaving year after next to visit his family, so we need a capable teacher to fill his position temporarily. As we can not have two Care of Magical Creatures professors, Miss Tallara has agreed to accept the position and train as an apprentice until then, even though she is more than qualified for the position. Pressing issues in Australia have made it difficult for her to stay there and continue her research," Minerva said at Severus' questioning look. "She faces... extreme adversity due to her heritage."

"Indeed," Severus intoned flatly, crossing his arms. "Where, pray tell, is she to room whilst vacationing from her homeland? And what of her assisting me with the disease plaguing the lake inhabitants?"

Minerva's face looked pinched and strained at Severus's inhospitable attitude. "Miss Tallara has made her own arrangements with Hagrid about her rooms, and you are to share your lab with her until this problem is solved. Your personal lab."

Severus felt a hot bubble of anger boil up in his chest, and he opened his mouth to retort, but Minerva cut him off, using the tone she did with students who had more than crossed the line. "Severus, she is a guest here at Hogwarts and it is our obligation to see that she is cared for during her stay, especially in the circumstance that she has agreed to come here _without pay_ until her teaching position starts. You very well know that you have better equipment and finer texts in you personal lab that Miss Tallara would not have access to in the student's labs. I know this pains you, and I mean you no disrespect by this, but it is necessary for the betterment of the lake creatures. I'm sure you can work up a compromise with Miss Tallara, Severus. She is rather intelligent and insightful, and the arrangement between the two of you is temporary at best."

"Fine," snapped Severus, after a brief moment's consideration, "I will share my lab, _temporarily_. Miss Tallara will have to follow my rules and directions, however. I highly doubt that she has a Potion's Mastery, and I will not have my lab and quarters blown to smithereens by _some girl _who doesn't know what she is doing."

Minerva visibly winced at the acidic tone of Severus' response, but she nodded in agreement. "So be it, Severus. I will have you notified immediately when she arrives. I feel that time is of the essence, concerning the lake creatures."

Severus fixed her with a look that could curdle milk. " Yes, Headmistress. Time is of the essence."

With that, Severus turned with a dramatic flare of his cloak and exited the Headmistress' office, leaving a still shuffling Hagrid and a paler Luna Lovegood staring after him in horrified awe.

* * *

><p>Massaging her temples at the-to say the least-tumultuous ride over to Scotland, Alkira Tallara thanked the kookaburra patronus of her best friend, Lissie Walters, for performing the complex spell responsible for transporting her houseboat from the Daintree river in Australia. Said houseboat was currently flooded with water, however, because there had only been one person performing the charm, but that was easily dealt with. Alkira took a deep breath, noticing the different scents layered into the Scottish breeze, and silently summoned all the water on the houseboat into the air. Having collected every last drop, she maneuvered it to funnel off the side of the boat. So far, so good. She whistled, and a loud clunk and crash came from inside the living quarters of the houseboat.<p>

"Darn fruitbat, always getting into the blasted cookies. Some things never change, regardless of what continent you're on. I'll be having a word with you, Stella," muttered Alkira as she stalked over to the hatch and pulled it open, scowling into the room beneath her. As predicted, the Spectacled Flying Fox had her head buried up to her shoulders in the knocked-over cookie canister. Alkira crouched down on the worn floorboards and picked the container up, bat and all. She sighed as Stella huffed indignantly at her for disturbing her feeding.

"You know," Alkira mused brightly as she carefully extracted Stella, "at least these are the fig cookies. The chocolate chip biscuits seem to give you one hell of a stomach ache."

Stella fixed her mistress with a stare before squawking, defeated, and clambering up onto Alkira's shoulder, nuzzling her hair.

"All right, then. Off to the castle, I suspect. Or to find some semblance of a greeting committee. Crikey, it's cold here. They call this summer?" Alkira wondered out loud to herself and Stella as she exited the boat and extracted her narrow gangplank from the rack on the side of the boat. She angled it to land gently on the rocky shore, swinging easily over the rail and casually walked off the boat, observing the four figures that appeared to be coming towards her from the castle.

"Greeting committee it is, Stell. You had better be on your best behaviour or I'll send you back to Lissie and the children faster than you can say wonkyhole, got it?" Alkira stroked the bridge of Stella's pale yellow nose, smiling gently. She could never bear to part from her familiar, but it necessary to remind the feisty bat to behave. After all, a whole new school of people to terrorize was just what Stella loved the most, next to fruit biscuits.

As the group neared, Alkira observed the individuals carefully. Small details in her line of work were incredibly vital, and she found that the same depth of observation served her well when dealing with other people, magical or not. The short tow-headed girl with the unhindered, meandering gait was obviously Luna, much to Alkira's delight. She had been so enthusiastic about her search for Bunyip's when she arrived in Australia; Alkira rarely saw such a healthy motivation such as Luna's. The only other woman in the group was surely the Headmistess Minerva McGonagall. She had a curt, business like stride and her posture was erect and unforgiving. Alkira found herself hiding a smile at the small tartan embellishments on the Headmistress' robes. A true Scottish woman, no doubt. The giant of a man was likely Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, tell-tale by his vast jacket with several bulging pockets possibly containing a creature or two. He was to be her teacher, per say, for the duration of her stay at Hogwarts. Judging by his sturdy tromping and hunched shoulders, Professor Hagrid was a trustworthy and affable man. The remaining character of the group left Alkira wondering at his identity. He carried himself with a dangerous, liquid grace that emanated an unrelenting aura of confidence and deep intellect, reflected in his flinty black eyes. He was clearly trying, or to look like he was not trying, to intimidate her. Alkira ducked her head and smiled to herself; no one could lie to her. Her type of magic could detect even the best-hidden lies and truths, and intimidation rarely worked on her because she could feel the weight of an individual's truth behind the front of the ill-conceived attempts.

Relaxing her body and grounding her heels, Alkira bent her knees slightly and concentrated on the earth beneath her. It flared to life, writ with a magic similar in construct yet released incredibly different from Australia's forces. The thaumaturgy of the natural forces Alkira was used to was raw, untamed and fierce, blindingly alive in every natural thing and being supported by the land. Scotland's was muted like an underground river, welling up in places across the land and in the people before her, dissipating into fine radiating mists that receded and vanished after certain points. It wasn't unnerving, but it was an usual presentation for the magic of the land. Alkira reigned in her curiosity and focused on her original query, closing her eyes to better concentrate. She found the moving spark of the mysterious wizard's essence. She faltered a bit, trying to understand what she was feeling from the earth. His psyche was wide open, but there was a controlled termagant of aqueous energies layered far within his magic, and it was as if there was a shadow over it. Almost impenetrable for the sheer complexity and genius of it...

With a start, Alkira blinked. He was an Occlumens, and a damn good one at that. He must have been involved in the war, mused Alkira to herself and she straightened up and withdrew her magic, but not completely. She left a thread of her magic intact with the magic of the land, leaving it to root and grow. With a slight shiver on her part, her magic was set. Now she would know her surroundings, and the beings in them. Shifting Stella to a more manageable position on her shoulder, Alkira squared her shoulders at the group and genuinely smiled. Might as well start her new quasi-career off right...

* * *

><p>Luna was the first to reach the girl from Australia, breaking away from Severus and the rest of the group in a run, launching herself at the shorter, darker girl with an excited squeal. Severus barely lifted an eyebrow. He had rarely seen Miss Lovegood show true displays of affection and excitement before. This Alkira Tallara seemed to be quite the witch, indeed, to have made such a steadfast friend. Similar interests, he supposed, deepened their bond of friendship. Retracting himself from his thoughts, Severus silently watched the two girls exchange smiles and greetings. The Tallara girl had a flawless, creamy caramel complexion and was short, curvy, and athletically fit. Her hair was mocha colored with overt golden sunbleaching, hitting just below her collarbone with the unruly waves hiding what appeared to be a large bat of some sort. Severus could see a few tattoos peeking out from under the hem of her mid-length shorts and on the inside of her right bicep. Upon seeing the tattoos, it took everything Severus had to not turn to Minerva and demand where she had found this heathen girl and what the bloody hell was she doing here, setting a terrible example for the students? And, to top it all off, she was barefoot. Probably a hippie who didn't believe in baths, to add to insult. He waited patiently for Luna to introduce everyone else and for them to greet her and extend their welcome to her before looking the Tallara girl in her eyes.<p>

Her eyes were the color of warm sunlit honey, sparkling with life and curiosity. Severus held her gaze, expressionless himself. He connected lightly to her with Legilimency, barely skimming the surface of her consciousness. She was a plethora of emotions, observations, and something like he had never felt before. A slight frown creased Severus' face as he concentrated on the enigma. Was that... her magic?

_Now, Professor, I hardly think probing a lady's mind without asking first is scarcely a good first impression._

Severus physically took a step back, shaken. She had detected the tiniest penetration of his magic on her mind? And had relayed her knowledge of it to him? How? Quickly regaining his composure, Severus nodded at the girl. He wasn't about to be upstaged by a young, tattooed heathen.

"Miss Tallara, I presume." His voice was neutral, Minerva watching him through narrowed eyes. He shot a glare at the witch, irked. He could behave when he wanted to.

"Alkira Tallara, sir. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said, grinning broadly and genuinely. Severus did his best not to stare at her bright, white smile and her strange accent while hiding the usual crude edge from his words. He wasn't used to people being nice to him, or smiling at him. It slowly dawned on Severus that this down-under girl might know little to nothing about his involvement in the war and the war itself. He took that into stride, reigning in his focus and introducing himself properly.

"Severus Snape, Master of Potions. I'm under the impression that you're to assist me with the diagnosis of the aquatic creatures of the lake."

"Yes, sir. I truly hope I can be of assistance. If you don't mind," Alkira turned to Minerva, brushing the bat's nose with her finger gently as it chattered loudly, claws tangling in her mass of wild hair. "I would like to take a look at one of the infected mermaids or even the squid. The sooner I see them, the faster we can get them on the road to recovery."

Minerva looked mildly surprised at Alkira's request, but she inclined her head towards the cryptobiologist and Severus. "Severus?"

"Follow me, Miss Tallara," Severus sighed, sweeping away from the group. Might as well get this over with. He already had the vial of scrapings preserved and ready for more testing back in his laboratory, and this was a waste of his time, showing this most-likely useless girl the poor sick mermaids. They needed rest, not to be disturbed again.

He paused and waited momentarily as Alkira passed the bat-Merlin's beard, that thing was massive-to Luna before trotting after him. And she was short. Severus muttered something under his breath about vertically challenged people and their stunted legs and how slow they were as he made to walk to the outcrop of stony beach ahead. Alkira had caught up to him, arching an eyebrow but saying nothing. She had overtly heard him but was choosing to hold her tongue. She might not be a complete waste of time, then. She knew when to keep her mouth shut.

Upon reaching the shore, Severus took off his outer robe and rolled up his crisp white sleeves, kneeling at the edge of the water and whispering to the surface, the vibrations rippling across the shining water. Several minutes passed before a merman's head bobbled up, accompanied by a smaller female. They proceeded to swim over, and Severus turned around, puzzled at the rustle of fabric behind him. The girl hadn't been wearing robes...

_Bloody hell._ He nearly fell into the water as Alkira stripped off her shirt and shorts, clad in a modest rusty orange bikini. His heart beat uncomfortably erratically as she smiled again at him, striding past him into the chilly lake waters with an ease born of confidence and obviously the experience of working in water. Severus tried as hard as he could to not stare at the girl, but dammit, he was a man before he was anything else. He hadn't felt his primal beast stir inside in him in what seemed like ages. Her tattoos did not look out of place on her dark tan skin-the one on the inside of her right bicep was that of a fruit bat, done in rich earth tones and the pointillism associated with Aboriginal Australians. The one on her left outer thigh was an elaborate octopus-pointillism, again-with indigo rings on it's skin. The artist who tattooed them on her was obviously very skilled, Severus grudgingly acknowledged. He had mixed feelings about tattoo for distinct reasons.

Alkira turned around to face Severus, asking him a question, but he was far too distracted by her chest to immediately respond. The Australian had ceremonial burn scars on her chest, two separate arcs of multiple small linear circles cresting over the rise of her breasts. The first words that came to his mind were 'painful' and 'exotic.'

"Professor Snape?" Alkira's inquiry brought him out of his stupefied train of thought. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine," he almost snapped back, looking her in her honey-coloured eyes. "I was thinking about the presentation of the disease. It appears to be primarily external in nature."

"Yes," agreed Alkira, turning to the small female mermaid with the white patches on her skin, crouching down and gently taking her arm with a reassuring smile and murmur. "I agree. The presentation leads me to believe that this may not be a magical malady, however..."

"I beg your pardon?" Severus sharply intoned. He hadn't thought of that. Feeling extremely inept, he rose to his knees and kicked off his shoes and socks with some difficulty, wading into the water with Alkira. "What makes you believe this?"

"Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but the symptoms that Professor McGonagall relayed to me are anorexia, rapid breathing, isolating and hiding, inertness and resting frequently; fatigue, flashing, and rubbing and scratching."

"Yes..."

"This, coupled with the white spots, leads me to believe that this is a fairly common, potentially deadly, infestation of the freshwater protozoan parasite _ichthyophthirius multifiliis. _Commonly called ich or freshwater white spot disease. How it attached to magical creatures is beyond me... Perhaps the seclusion of the population due to the habitat being a lake? I'm not sure." Alkira appeared to drift off into a stream of thought as she examined the compliant mermaid's scaly skin. "I'll need to look at a scraping under a microscope to confirm, just to be sure."

"Of course. I have fresh specimens in my lab." Severus helped her guide the mermaid back to the merman, repressing a wave of shivers. The lake water was lukewarm near the shore, but farther away it was frigid. The girl seemed to be smarter than he originally thought she was. He hoped, for the sake of the lake creatures, that she was right about the identity of the malady and that it was treatable. "How did this parasite come to reside in our lake?"

"Contamination. A student could have let a goldfish or any other fish that was carrying the parasite go in the lake, and that's all it takes to release the beast, so to speak. This must have been going on for a while for it to reach and infestation of this multitude. Have you had any deaths?"

Severus hesitated, calculating. "We've had two merpeople die, both of which were old, and a large population of fish die, as well. The squid seems to be holding up fairly well for the time being, but that won't last long if this is rapid onset."

Alkira nodded, trailing her hands through the water as she watched the merfolk swim away and dive back down. Her eyes were distant and she was barely pulling her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, thoughtful. Severus watched her for a few moments in silence, marveling how she had completely taken him by surprise with her knowledge of the non-magical infestation and her detection of his use of Legilimency. _That doesn't mean she's intelligent otherwise,_ a bitter voice conceded in his mind. The strange feeling he had felt when he had probed her mind, however, had the gears turning in his own mind. Definitely not something he had encountered before, but it somehow felt oddly familiar. He was going to have to do some background research on this girl.

Breaking away from his musings, Severus shivered and started towards the shore, his feet slipping in the muck on the lake floor. It was too damn cold for him to be standing in the water for long periods of time, with his circulation bad as is already. Alkira started, her eyes wide, and collected herself quickly before submersing herself completely. Now at the shore, Severus stared, slack-jawed at the ripples left where she had been standing. What the...?

* * *

><p>Alkira emerged from the water closer to the shore; she had muck from the lake bed smeared all over her skin. She sighed and half-heartedly tried to wipe it off of her stomach. It was going to take a proper scrubbing to get all of this off of her. Unfortunately, the dunking and the settling on the lakebed for several moments was necessary to acclimate her magic to the waters and get a sound grasp of the situation at hand—the future looked pretty bleak for many of the lake creatures unless they acted soon. Pushing her hair away from her face with both hands, Alkira noticed Professor Snape positively gaping at her, his face openly confused.<p>

"Um. Sorry about that, mate. I had to get a better idea of what we're dealing with and the magnitude of the infestation…"Alkira started to say to him, fading off at the end as he literally transformed into the upright, back-bone of steel man she had initially met.

"Indeed. Well, it will not do you any good to be traipsing around as scantily clad as you are in the future, Miss Tallara. I would like remind you that this school will be home to hundreds of hormonal teenaged boys in a few weeks who are susceptible to distraction by such antics. The Headmistress would not be pleased," he shot at her, stooping to gather his cloak and shoes before drying himself off with a charm.

Alkira sighed inwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt embarrassed; she wasn't used to having to hide her body, especially when working in or near water. It would be the proper and polite thing, however, while here at the school. She was a guest here and needed to respect their wishes. "Of course, Professor. I apologize for my thoughtlessness. I would like to clean up before heading up to the castle, however. If that wouldn't be too imposing, sir. "

"As you wish." Professor Snape, now fully clothed, conceded. He had crossed his arms over his chest and glared as she slogged to shore and collected her clothing, shrugging her shirt over her bare skin and buttoning a few of the buttons. To hell with the mud, she would deal with the stains on her shirt later. The professor seemed like a man who was not to be kept waiting for long.

During the walk back to her house boat, Professor Snape was silent. _Huh, I take he's the quiet brooding type when he's not working with problems or puzzles_, thought Alkira. His present demeanor didn't bother her, but he was going to have to work on that snappish temper of his if he was to be working with her. She didn't take kindly to being ordered around and being treated as an inferior. He also seemed to be very withdrawn, making Alkira reflect back on the shadow she felt when she explored his magical aura. Definitely involved with the war, but as Alkira had been on the receiving end of judgement more often than not, she decided not to go digging around in his past. That would be unfair to him, and she barely knew him as it was. She would leave it up to him and him alone to make impressions on her rather than her finding sources of hearsay and potential fallacies. So far, the impression he was making was not good.

Arriving at the house boat, Alkira jumped up onto the gangplank nimbly and looked down at the Potion's Master. "I'll only be a few moments, sir." He merely nodded, his expression closed, so she took her leave and entered the living quarters of the houseboat and made a bee-line for her bathroom—magically enlarged, of course—and grabbed some modest clothing out of a laundry basket on the way. Alkira made quick work of a shower, scrubbing her skin viciously with a bar of green-apple scented soap and she dried her hair off as best she could before shimming into the pale yellow silky tanktop, an ivory sweater with leather patches on the elbows, and dark gray cargo pants. As an after-thought on her way out, she grabbed a pair of canvas shoes and slipped them on. Alkira had a feeling that the professor didn't approve of to-be teachers running around barefoot on school grounds.

Professor Snape eyed her critically, again, as she exited off the gangplank. "I trust you have proper teaching robes, Miss Tallara?"

Is there no pleasing this man? Alkira thought, slightly exasperated by his sour attitude towards her attire. "Yes, sir, I do have teaching robes appropriate for the position and the climate."

"See that you wear them from now on. Presentation is something we take pride in as a influential Wizarding school."

Alkira bristled, offended, but she bit her tongue and muttered a "yes, sir" while staring furiously at the ground. All her tattoos were covered, as were her burn scars, and she wasn't displaying any inappropriate amounts of skin. How was her outfit not appropriate? Her cheeks flushed and grew warm, and the wind began to pick up. The stout bursts of air tugged forcefully at her hair, insistent. An advantage and disadvantage with her magic was the elements around her reacting or over-reacting to her emotions, sometimes leading to unnecessary attention and chaos. Alkira sighed loudly, and waved her hand loosely at the blustering air. "Stop that, now. No need to get cheeky," she whispered, trying to calm herself and the wind down, too, before Professor Snape noticed. One more thing for him to snidely comment on, no doubt.

The wind immediately wound down to the breeze it had been. Alkira could literally feel Professor Snape burn holes in the back of her head with his glower. He had heard her talk to the wind. Dammit. There was no hiding anything from this man or escaping his scrutiny. She turned around, fed up already with his social or emotional ineptitude, whichever it was that made him so bitter. "What?" She snapped, propping a hand on her hip. "Do you have some sort of problem with me, mate?"

He met her angry look, his eyes dark and secluded. "What _exactly _was that, Miss Tallara?"

"None of you bloody business," she shot back, immediately kicking herself. She shouldn't have said that, especially to her superior. He might have already noticed that she didn't carry a wand, and Alkira hoped she would been able to explain her magic and how it worked before these people shunned her out of fear, too. _Bog donut, I'm already making a mess out of things._

Severus Snape suddenly looked very formidable, towering darkly over her and simply using his presence as a force to back her up against a tree-something not easy done to Alkira.

"It is my business, Miss Tallara, as I am a one of many caretakers of the children while they are here at Hogwarts," he hissed, holding her gaze with his fathomless jet eyes. She very nearly swallowed, bracing herself against the tree. He continued, pressing closer so that he was mere inches from her. Alkira could smell beeswax, herbs, and woodsmoke, distracting her slightly. He smelled wonderful.

"If anything were to happen to these children because of you, I will hold you personally responsible and you will answer to me. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Breaking free from his hypnotic stare, Alkira straightened up, going toe to toe and very nearly chest to chest with Professor Snape, had she not been so short. She needed to make herself heard and try to do some damage control before it was too late. She steeled her will and looked up at him, breathing deeply. _Easy does it, Alkira. Don't upset the elements. _

"Sir, I mean you no disrespect," she began quietly and carefully in one of her sterner tones, "but I would appreciate it if you made a little effort to respect me and my customs as well as my practices regarding magic or anything else otherwise. I will never harm the children, intentionally or unintentionally. It is literally impossible for me to do so. You have my word."

Professor Snape had the decency to look taken aback for a moment before his mask slid over his features again. Alkira quickly continued, hoping to stop whatever retort was coming her way. "And, if you'll allow me, I will explain the nature of my magic. I have a feeling it's something that puzzles you deeply."

The professor hesitated, clearly thinking. Moving a pace back, he merely nodded, encouraging her to continue. _Well, here goes nothing_, Alkira thought as she took another deep breath and looked Severus Snape dead-on. "My magic is elemental in nature. I have the ability to control and harness the elements. I'm a half-caste, half Aborigine and half white. My father was Scottish, actually, as it happens. These magical abilities are inherited from mother to daughter, and there is only one of us alive at a time. We have no name or title, just these abilities. I do not need a wand, and I can just barely do basic magic. I can talk to the natural forces and animals, and they do as I bid if I so wish. It's an immense and deep magic, as I am totally connected to the world around me. In return for this gift, the natural forces can act through me and I have to give a blood tithe every full moon. If I do not, the forces will strip me of my powers and my soul. This gift..." Alkira trailed off, suddenly very self-conscious. She had never had the chance to properly explain her magic before. She was at a loss for words.

"Is a great burden to bear." The sudden interjection of his velvet voice, thoughtful and honest, startled Alkira. Professor Snape was looking at her differently, too, as if he saw her in a new light.

"Yes, it is," she agreed quietly, looking at the ground. "Many people are afraid of it, and in turn, me. I have been through many things because of my magic and my heritage."

Snorting, Professor Snape gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before dropping it stiffly to his side, turning her towards the castle. "You may yet find a home here, Miss Tallara."

Unsure as to what he was alluding to, Alkira smiled to herself at his silent acceptance of her and her abilities, following him to the castle. She may find a home away from home here, after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finishing Thoughts:<strong>__That's the end of Chapter 1, folks. I hope you enjoyed. As always, R&R. Concrit is welcome! As for my mentioning betas, I would love someone[s] who is familiar with British English language and customs as well as someone[s] familiar with Australian lingo and customs. PM me if you're interested!_

**Coriacea**


End file.
